·Tôkyô Gakuen·
by Uchiha'Sol
Summary: AU Ooc. Sakura Haruno no es una chica muy extrovertida, pero su segundo año de bachillerato en Tokyo Gakuen comienza con Sasuke Uchiha como compañero y ahora todo puede cambiar... SasuxSaku NaruxHina


_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. La historia es original mía.**_

_**Advertencias: en el futuro espero desarrollar el lemon y también un poco de Ooc.**_

**¡Ohyo!**

**Aquí vengo con otra loca historia basada en hechos reales (pero no de mi vida xD, el crédito de la fabulosa trama se lo lleva una escritora y amiga anónima)**

**Lamento informarles que borrare "El orgullo de Sasuke y los prejuicios de Sakura" por falta de audiencia y de inspiración. Siento muchísimo a los que seguían la historia.**

**.**

**.**

***Tôkiô Gakuen***

**By Sol.**

**.**

**.**

_Cap. 1: Un nuevo año…_

-

-

_**Tokio, **_**Kanagawa.**

**Domingo treinta de agosto, 2009.**

**11:30 pm.**

**-**

**-Perspectiva según Sakura-**

Estoy tumbada en mi cama, como si de un condenado a muerte se tratara. No puedo soportar la idea de que mañana regreso a clases. El reloj está en mi contra, se mueve en una constante carrera con el tiempo. Podría salir a matar el tiempo con mis amigos claro, si los tuviera. Mi única amiga es Hinata Hyuuga… una chica aun más seria que yo.

No soy muy tímida, pero mi comportamiento si lo es. Mi verdadera personalidad tan solo la ven las personas a las que realmente aprecio, me cuesta trabajo hacer amigos. He ahí un problema muy grave, ya que en mi instituto tu calidad de persona se basa en que tan social seas. Una bendita estupidez.

Estoy en el bachillerato, me mude a Japón hace un año después de que mis padres se divorciaran y mi mama quisiera venirse a vivir cerca de su familia. no puedo decir que el instituto sea uno de mis lugares favoritos… de hecho es todo lo contrario y muy a mi pesar, el día de mañana vuelvo a ese reclusorio lleno de gente más o menos decente. Como en todos los institutos, hay un tonto grupo de niñas y niños populares; se podría decir que definitivamente no estoy entre ellos. Todos y cada uno de ellos me resultan completamente repulsivos, especialmente su líder, Sasuke Uchiha. Si su nombre fuera puesto en el diccionario seria sinónimo de arrogancia y petulancia; en realidad no lo conozco, pero estoy segura de que así es.

_¡Qué horror! Otro año de vivencias y monotonía._

Elevo la vista hacia mi ventana y las nubes amenazan con una gran tempestad de lluvia, al menos el clima a mi parecer es bueno. Me levanto de mi cama y me veo reflejada en el espejo que esta adherido a la puerta. Veo a una chica de diecisiete años, tez blanca y lisa, ojos color verde casi esmeralda, cuerpo con buenas curvas, mas tapado por enormes ropas, cabello color ¿Rosa? Hasta la cintura y buena sonrisa… escondida tras unos chillantes brackets.

Kuso, tal vez tendría que hacerme un buen cambio de imagen, pero por lo pronto así estoy muy bien. Hundo mi cabeza de sobremanera en la reconfortante almohada y poco a poco me voy quedando dormida, ni siquiera me molesto en preparar mi ropa para el día de mañana.

*

*

**RING, RING, RING**

De entre las cobijas asomo apenas un ojo para ver el reloj que tengo por precaución en mi buro…

-Siete quince… ¡Siete quince!- de un salto me pongo de pie y caigo en cuenta de que hoy es el primer día de clases, que aunque no me entusiasme mucho la idea tengo que ir. Literalmente corro hacia el closet y veo cual será mi atuendo de hoy. Nada especial, unos jeans con una blusa polo color azul rey que no lleva nada para destacar entre la multitud, me pongo unos flats negros y paso el cepillo para luego recoger mis largas y rosadas hebras en una cola de caballo. Todo tan rápido como si alguien estuviera amenazándome al ponerme una pistola en la sien. Tomo mi morral negro y bajo a toda velocidad a la planta baja.

-¡Madre, ¿por qué no me despertaste?!- digo en tono eufórico, por lo que puedo observar como mi madre se sobresalta y tira un poco de su pan con mermelada.

-Oh, cariño ¿Hoy entras el colegio? Disculpa, no recordé.- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Hana Haruno, es una persona de lo mas cariñosa e infantil. Es muy despistada y rara vez sabe donde se encuentra, pero aun asi es la persona mas dulce del planeta. Mis padres están divorciados, mi papa vive en Hong Kong, es el clásico "Hombre de negocios" tiene una disquera en crecimiento.

-¿Estás bien hija?- me pregunta mi madre como siempre preocupándose por mí.

-Si mama no es nada.- digo con la sonrisa más cálida que logro componer.- Ya me voy.- digo tomando las llaves de mi coche.

-¡Espera!¿No vas a desayunar?- pero para cuando hablo ella ya se había ido. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente, siempre era lo mismo con su sakura-chan.

Salió al garaje y observo su coche. No era nada muy lujoso, un pequeño jetta color blanco. Aunque sabía que podía permitirse un carro más caro, no le gustaba destacar.

Manejo hasta su instituto a sabiendas de que lo que le esperaba era horrible. Aparco su modesto cochecito en un lugar cerca de la puerta y salió, mas algo capto su vista…

Era **el**, un extraño y bello espécimen de cabellos azulados y ojos negros como el ónix. De estatura imponente y tez pálida. Porte increíblemente elegante, acompañado de una mirada llena de seguridad y prepotencia.

_Sasuke Uchiha. Su peor pesadilla._

Le seguí con la mirada y vi como de su coche bajaban el y Naruto, su mejor amigo. Las chicas de _todo el instituto_salieron como ratas de alcantarilla y se apoltronaron a su alrededor. Casi todas eran ignoradas, otras más "afortunadas" recibían miradas de desprecio por parte del Uchiha, mientras el rubio les dedicaba un saludo.

**-**

Salieron del montón como si de estrellas se tratasen y me di cuenta de que se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba, ¡Claro! Pero si me había quedado como boba en la entrada observándolos. Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que el pelinegro se percato de mi ver, y a sabiendas de que lo odio, me dedico la sonrisa más arrogante del mundo. Rodé los ojos, el simple hecho de que pareciera un ángel no le daba derecho a ser una persona tan ególatra y prepotente.

-Hmp.- Musito cuando paso alado de mi, aun con la sonrisa marcada en su bello rostro.

-¡Sakura-chan!- saludo, más bien grito Naruto.

-Naruto... ¿Qué tal?- le respondí. Puede que yo no sea una persona muy sociable pero Naruto siempre ha sido muy gentil conmigo, al contrario de su mejor amigo.

-No te quedes atrás dobe.- escuche la ronca voz de Sasuke decir. Naruto volteo en forma de respuesta y con un simple gesto de mano siguió su camino. Yo solo le sonreí.

-Sera idiota…- murmure. Era oficial, Sasuke Uchiha era un descerebrado-niño-mimado.

-Uh… ¿Estás bien S-Sakura-chan?- reconocí la suave voz de inmediato, me gire sobre mi propio eje y descubrí que efectivamente provenía de Hinata, mi mejor amiga.

-Hinata.- le salude con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan, veo que estabas conversando con N-Naruto-kun.- Me dijo en modo de pregunta mientras se sonrojaba.

-Solo le salude, mira que ni siquiera pude hacerlo bien porque estaba con el Baka-suke.- dije con enojo pero pareció divertirle a mi amiga de ojos perla.

-¿Baka-suke? ¿Nuevo apodo?- me pregunto divertida.

-¡PFF! _Como te iba diciendo, _el muy idiota nos interrumpió y le dijo "_No te quedes atrás dobe".-_ dijo intentando vagamente imitar el varonil tono de voz que usaba el Uchiha.-¡Lo odio!

-Saku-chan, creo que deberías conocerlo mejor antes de tacharlo de esa manera.- me dijo en advertencia.

-¡Hay Hinata! ¡Si solo hay que ver la manera en que actúa!- dije volteando mi rostro y haciendo un puchero, a lo que la Hyuuga soltó una dulce risa.

-Como digas, ¿Estas lista para un año nuevo?- me pregunto con impaciencia.

-Para ser honesta…no.

-Ya verás que nos irá bien, Saku-chan.

-Eso espero.- No sé por qué, pero presentía que este año iba a ser muy diferente, no se si seria para bien o para mal pero… será distinto.

El espantoso timbre del "reclusorio" que tantas veces me había dado dicha me traicionó marcando la hora de entrada. Revise mi horario con el de Hinata y ¡Genial! Teníamos tres materias juntas. La primera hora era de química, algo bueno, pues una de las cosas que se me daban por naturaleza son las ciencias, la mala noticia es que de las tres materias que compartiría con Hinata, no se encontraba química; ella tenía a primera ética.

Después de despedirme de Hinata me di cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba el aula de química, ¡Como se me pudo olvidar pedir el mapa! Cada año asignaban un salón para cada materia, grado y alumno, por lo que no tenían un orden en específico, había veces en que tuve que caminar desde un extremo del colegio hasta otro por perderme. ¡Kuso! Ahora si que estaba en problemas…

-

-

-

-Bien, veo que todos hicieron su tarea de verano, ahora pasemos a la pagina treinta y cuatro para…- pero el moreno se vio interrumpido por una chica de ojos esmeralda.

-Gomenasai, me perdí Asuma-sensei.- Dijo simpática la pelirrosa. Y es que me veía muy cómica con los mechones de cabello que salían de su cola de caballo y unas gotas de sudor en la frente. Varios de sus compañeros soltaron unas risillas, por lo que ahora me mostre ahora sumamente avergonzada.

-Ya veo señorita… Haruno.-dijo revisando una lista.- ¡Vaya! Nos callo desde el cielo, y es que el señor Uchiha no alcanzo compañero de mesa.- Dijo sonriendo. En el momento en que menciono _Uchiha _la sangre se me helo y sintió escalofríos en la nuca, los mas fuertes que jamás había sentido. El profesor hizo una seña de que se sentara y lo vio.

Estaba sentado hasta atrás del salón con una sonrisa increíblemente irresistible y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¡Hey! El hecho de que lo odiara no quería decir que no se diera cuenta de lo guapo que era. Sintió varias miradas venenosas que le dirigían sus compañeras, pero para ser honesta, no le importaba.

Llego hasta su lugar, con su verdugo esperando y se sentó lentamente, como no queriendo hacerlo. Con gran rapidez saco su libro y su cuaderno, comenzando a escribir apuntes, mas todavía sentía esa penetrante mirada…

La siguiente hora fue la mas larga de su vida, en cada momento, hubiera podido jurar que la observaba.

-Asi es, el proyecto se deberá entregar en exactamente un mes, el tema será genética.

Cuando escucho la palabra "proyecto" abrió los ojos como platos y puso atención a lo que decía el profesor, ya lo veía venir...

-¿Podemos hacer nosotros los equipos?-pregunto una compañera.

¡Como deseaba que el sensei dijera que si!

-Mmm, no. Lo harán con sus compañeros de mesa.-dijo sonriente. Si en ese momento no hubiera creído que aun tenia un _poco _de dignidad me abría dado de topes contra la mesa, aunque parece ser que mi mirada decía mas que mil palabras por la forma burlesca en la que me miraba cierto azabachado.

¡Dios! Sabia y se burlaba del martirio del que iba a ser víctima. La clase termino y tome mi bolso con mis libros lo mas rápido que pude, esquive a todos mis compañeros y empuje a algunos para salir lo mas rápido posible de esa aula. Gire en el pasillo y me recargue contra la ventana aun respirando entrecortada mente.

-¿Huyendo de alguien Sa-ku-ra?- me pregunto una sexy voz inconfundible.

-N-no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿En tu casa o en la mia?- cuestiono ignorando mi pregunta.

-¿Uh?

-El proyecto, ¿En tu casa o en la mia?

-Pues…

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, en mi casa mejor.-afirmo por si solo.

-¡Pero!

-El miércoles, después de que acaben las clases. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, no tienes por qué huir de mi… después de todo siempre te encontrare.- susurro sexymente en mi oído. Para cuando abrí mis ojos, ya no estaba.

_¡Lo había hecho de nuevo!_

_._

_._

_._

_**Perspectiva según Hinata.**_

**En la clase de algebra…**

El timbre que daba comienzo a la primera hora sono, pero yo ya estaba en el aula. Un estruendo parecido a una discusión se escuchaba afuera, y en el momento que escuche "Teme" y "dobe" supuse que eran Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun. Me puse nerviosa al instante ¡Espero no desmayarme!

Hundí la cara en un libro mientras Naruto-kun entraba a el salón y percibí unos pasos que se dirigían hacia a mí, me anime a subir un poco el rostro y de inmediato me arrepentí ¡El se dirigía hacia a mi! Cuando pensé que mi conciencia llegaría hasta ahí se paro justo a mi lado con una de las grandes sonrisas que le caracterizaban.

-¡Hinata-chan!-me sonroje por el sufijo.-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-¿P-por qué?- le pregunte. No es que me molestara pero… me ponía extremadamente nerviosa,

-Bueno… esto, la verdad es que no se me da mucho nada que tenga que ver con los números jeje.- me dijo riendo nervioso y su risa me contagio.- y pues… tu siempre as sido de las mejores y me preguntaba si tu me podrías ayudar y…

-¡P-por supuesto!- me apresure a decir, aunque después me sonroje pero su calida expresión me envolvió de manera reconfortante.

_Definitivamente ansiaría todas las clases de algebra de ahora en delante…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo publicar este fic, pero por una cosa u otra nunca lo hacia. Este solo es el prologo, por eso es tan corto.**_

_**En el futuro habrá mas Naruhina, es la primera vez que profundizaré con esta pareja, asi que tengan paciencia si me pueden dar algunos consejos de cómo complementar a esta pareja ¡Son bien recibidos!**_

_**Repito, la trama no es mía, pero el desarrollo que tendrá si lo es.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste y dejen un lindo review! La rapidez en que ponga la conti dependerá del éxito del fic. n.n**_


End file.
